Choices of the Heart
by InClosetRomantic
Summary: After So the Drama, Shego is picked up by Betty and begins working for her. Eventually, Shego finds herself further and further away from the life of villainy as she delves deeper and deeper into a dangerous war and into the arms of the woman she had always loved. But, will that woman be able to accept that she is a killer? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The ice and freezing wind bit at her exposed cheeks. Her elbows were sore from the position she had been in for over three hours. And honestly, she was getting pissed at the lack of action. For something to do, she shifted and thumped her fingers along the gun and flexed the finger on the trigger. She leaned her head to the right and put a hand on her walkie talkie.

"Bets! This shit is boring me!"

"Shego, I understand that three hours is a long wait. But you're the only agent I have that could handle this."

Shego couldn't deny that. Being where she was wasn't hard. Even though the only live things here were wolves and other creatures used to this weather. She was just bored. She wanted some action!

"Bets, when you said you had a difficult mission, I expected something with a little less waiting. I-" Shego broke off as she noticed some movement. "Hold on," Far from her she saw vehicles moving along away from the small building she had been watching. She looked through the scope of her gun. "Bets, they're making their move. Do I follow or do I just stop them now?"

"I suppose if I told to follow them, you'd do it in some outrageous manner."

Shego smirked. "I'm glad to know you know me so well."

She heard her commanding office sigh. "Very well then. Right now I can imagine that the car you saw leaving is about to leave the compound."

"Yup."

"Right. Well. Do what you do best. Stop them and take back our agents."

"Aye aye captain."

Shego clicked off her walkie, shifted her shoulders, then she looked once more through the scope. The car she saw earlier was almost out. Inside, she could see a man driving, another in the passenger side, and a third in the back. All three had some sort of gun. _'Mines bigger.'_ Shego thought with a grin.

Using the scope, Shego aimed for the head of the driver. With a grim smile, Shego pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Well done Shego. Mission accomplished and with few casualties." Betty said as Shego got out of the helicopter. Shego only gave her a slight wave. It was her usual response after a "successful" mission. Sure she was now a successful operative at Global Justice, but the position she held was one she had quickly learned to hate.

When Betty approached her with the idea to join her ranks, Shego at first declined. There was no way Shego was going to join saving the world. She was no hero and she had no desire to become one. There was also the possibility of maybe seeing Kim. If Shego joined as Betty wanted her to, sooner or later, Kim would be there too. Shego hadn't told Betty of this fear. She would never say it out loud to anyone. Hell, Shego didn't even know why she felt this way. All she knew was that her feeling of fear came after the Diablo fiasco.

Sensing her disdain, Betty had renewed her offer with different circumstances. Now, the offer was for a spot as a kill for hire mercenary. The pay was good and she would work alone. What more could she ask for? She wouldn't be stopping mad scientists or crazy golfers; she would actually be helping the world. Also, she still had her freedom to do as she pleased. Despite working for GJ, Shego would still be allowed to work with Drakken. And why wouldn't she? The pay was also good and honestly, the man would be lost without her. The decision was an easy one made only within a few minutes.

"I'm going home for a week. Don't call me!" Shego yelled as she walked past her boss, who only rolled her eyes.

As she walked out the headquarters of GJ, Shego headed out to the garage. Once she spotted her bike, she hopped on and sped away for a week of relaxation.

* * *

Unfortunately "relaxation" meant going back to Drakken without having to worry about Betty calling her for another mission. Once again in her green and black Harlequin suit, Shego walked through another one of the lairs and plopped down on a chair, kicked her feet up, and began to file her nails.

"What's up Dr. D?"

"Shego! You're back! Excellent! I've just come up with a plan for world domination!"

Shego cringed and held up a hand. "Hey! Do you really need to shout? As a thief I need my ears to work! And I've been back for days!"

Drakken had the decency to look apologetic. He then went on his usual ranting and raving about his new plot. Shego as usual, ignored most of what he said and simply waited for him to tell her what he needed.

When the demand came, Shego leapt you from her chair glad to have something to do. Unfortunately, she found herself getting bored rather easily. Shooting at people and rescuing GJ agents could only fill up so much of her time. Maybe her pumpkin could occupy her a little. Shego thought with a leer. Who could blame her? Kim totally had it going on. She was gorgeous and could actually keep Shego on her toes.

Before she could think about Kim in more depth, Shego stopped herself. There was no reason to think of her like that. There would never be anything between them. Before . . . Shego had once thought opposite that. However, that was before Shego started working for Betty. Kim would never want her. She was a killer, a professional. A gun for hire whenever she wasn't a thief. Kim deserved so much better.

Shego briefly thought of the rumor she heard about the little hero. Was she really dating that buffoon? If she was, did Shego unintentionally cause that? No! That was all Drakken and his goddamn plan. It still surprised her that he managed to keep her in the dark until the last minute. Digressing . . . did it bother her that Pumpkin was with the naco eating idiot? Shego paused. She felt her chest tightened and she bit her lip. Damn it. She was jealous! Great . . . just great.

Arriving on scene, Shego made sure to abandon all the stealth she reserved for her GJ missions. When it came to her missions for Drakken, Shego allowed herself to have fun. Kimmie would come to play, Shego came to win. On these missions, Shego could be all that she wanted. She could flaunt her talent, destroy buildings, and cause any damage. However, that last one needed to be fixed. According to good ol' Bets, working for Global Justice meant being safer in the world too; GJ only had so much money. When she was first told this, she couldn't believe it. It was like putting a collar on an animal that belonged in the wild.

The building she now found herself in belonged to a nerd, a very rich nerd she could tell. There were all kinds of crazy inventions, shiny equipment, and equations that Shego could only halfway understand. Yes, halfway. Shego was smart, she was just lazy; hence the degree in Child Development. Yes, she could've done more, but as luck would have it, a stupid comet just gets in the way. If Drakken had been with her, he would've held her back. The place would be for him what a candy store would be for a child.

Finding the dingus Drakken sent her for, Shego decided to hang around. It was rare for an alarm to go off unless she herself set it off. Sometimes she did just so she could fight Kim, other times she didn't because she had someplace to be. She sat down at one of the many workbenches and looked around. Was there enough room for her and her princess to fight without causing too much damage? Yeah. . . looked like. Shego grinned and made her way to a spot in the room she was sure a camera would capture her. For added fun, she went and tipped over one of the less important looking tables while she waited.

Soon enough, she heard movement in one of the vents above her. She smiled. It was time to play.

"Stop right there Shego and drop whatever you took!"

How beautiful her Princess was with all her righteous anger. _Would she still yell at me like that if she knew I was on her side. . .well kind of on her side?_ "Well Kimmie, if I dropped this, I'm not sure if there wouldn't be any kind of damage. We are in a lab after all. This stuff could be dangerous!"

Her princess narrowed her eyes as she dropped into a fighting stance. "No need to be a smart aleck. Why don't you give up now? You know you aren't getting away with that."

Shego got into a fighting stance as well. She lit up her hands and gave Kim a sweet smile. "You know I'll win Princess."

"In your dreams."

_If only you knew you were my dreams. . ._ Shego gave out a scoff. "So confident. I hope you're not the type to go running home to mommy after she gets a little boo boo."

At once, they both jumped in and began their dance. A flurry of punches, a twister of kicks, parries and dodges, Kim and Shego showed their skill. Kim had given it her all, just as she always did. Though an amateur, Kim spent all her time developing her skill and it showed. Shego on the other hand fought to hold back her true skill. If she ever let go with the teen, Shego doubted that Kim could hold her own.

Halfway through their little dance, Shego "accidentally" dropped the device Drakken had sent her to get. Another part of working with GJ, Shego had to spoil her own boss's plots. This was a term Shego could live with however. She had already been sabotaging some of Drakken's plots. Hell, she had been saving Kimmie times before when she should have let her die or get hurt.

Thinking of Kimmie getting hurt led Shego to thinking of the last time she had seen the little redhead.

* * *

It started when she was in Greece. A well-deserved vacation after yet another mission from Betty. Since Drakken was in jail, she had plenty of free time to do the one eyed bat's bidding. Unfortunately her vacation was interrupted by her Kimmie and the buffoon spoiling her fun. It was sickening to hear Kim and Ron talk. 'Saving the world had its perks' Kim was saying something along those line. One of those "perks" was a "cuter boyfriend". _Just shoot me right now. That buffoon, cute? What were you thinking Kim?_ In her anger, more like jealousy, Shego had thrown a flaming green rock at the boyfriend and snapped at the two of them.

* * *

Thinking back to that fight totally distracted Shego. Kim managed to get a hit on her and she stumbled back in slight shock, causing Kim to smile confidently. "Head in the clouds Shego?"

Shego jumped right back into their fight. "Just thinking, Cupcake."

When Kim made no reply and only threw another punch, Shego let her thoughts continue to wander.

* * *

The fight had seriously been hot. Not because of the rocks or even the sauna they eventually crashed into. No, fighting with Kim always set her blood on fire. This time was a little different because of two facts. One; Shego was in a bathing suit. She was exposed and could feel Kim on her bare skin. Two; she and her little Kimmie had fought in the mud.

Later when she left Greece, Shego had gone in search of Drakken. If what her princess had revealed to her was true, it was up to her to try and stop his plan. If she didn't, the cyclops she called boss probably would've docked her pay. And so, Shego went and tried to stop Drakken. Little did she know, his new temporary sidekick was from out of space. Embarrassingly enough, Shego ended up as a prisoner.

Her Kimmie came along a little later. Though she threw in her own taunts, Shego was so proud of her princess. Kimmie sure had come a long way in their fights. For a moment, Shego had been so sure that Kim would win. When she fell to Warmonga, Shego once again snapped.

It probably wasn't the smartest thing she did. After all, she let it out that she cared for Kim. Even though her way of caring was claiming Kim's life as hers to take. Unfortunately, that left her distracted as she took on the alien, causing her to get tossed up at least a mile. As she hit the ground, Shego called Kim's little nerd as Kim fought Warmonga again. Thankfully, Kim managed to save the day once again. Along with the help of her little brothers, of course.

* * *

Which led her to her thoughts now. As they parted, Shego had promised that the next time they fought, Kim would be hers. That time was now. Before she could say anything though, she felt another hit on her stomach. She let out a grunt and once again stepped back from Kim.

"Jeez, two hits in one fight? Is old age getting to you already?"

Shego growled. "I'm not old Kimmie!"

"Well if that's not it, you couldn't possibly still be thinking."

"What's it to you?" Shego snapped.

"I'd like a decent fight."

"Oh ho. Kimmie's got a spine. Since when are you so snappy? Boyfriend issues?"

Kim blinked in shocked, then in pain as Shego managed to cuff her. In her daze, she could see Shego walking away from her with an expression of. . .concern? Regret? It couldn't be. Man, Shego could hit hard.

"Look, I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got places to be." Which was true since she could feel the communicator Betty had given her vibrate. _Damn, no response. I must've hit her harder than I thought._ Getting no response from Kim, Shego felt a moment of panic. Did she really knock her out with one kick to the head? Sighing, Shego pulled out her communicator.

"Bets, I'm on my way but do me a favor?"

One of Betty's eyebrows rose in question. "Oh? A favor? Isn't that the sort of thing that Ms. Possible does?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. Look, Drakken sent me out to get something. Kimmie appeared," _Which is all thanks to me._ "She and I fought and now she's unconscious. I would appreciate it if you could send someone here to check on her."

In her office, Betty fought to keep a smile off her face. She fought even harder to keep her laughter in. Shego was calling for help? For Kim? How strange this can become. She nodded curtly. "Fine. I'll call in the security at the lab you're in and she will be looked after. Anything else?"

Feeling annoyed, Shego wanted to return the favor. She looked up at nothing in particular and tapped her chin in a playful manner. Out of all the things she did, Shego knew that this annoyed Betty the most. "Speaking of, yeah. This is something I want to know." She looked back at the screen and glared with all her might. "Why the hell are you calling me? I said one week. You can't even give me one full week!"

"I regret that but things are happening and I need you to do some recon."

A groan escaped Shego. "Are you serious? Why can't you call that stick in the mud Will?"

"He's busy and you are far more skilled in stealth. I will call someone for Kim and you will meet me in my office now. Understood?"

"Aye aye Captain." _Yeah right.__ Like I'm going to waste time going to your office first._

Shego saluted and cut off the transmission. Then, she looked over at her unconscious princess. How beautiful she was. If only something could happen between them. If only Kim wasn't with the buffoon, if only she wasn't a killer. What did people see in him anyway? _Ugh, just thinking of his nasty ass Bueno Nacho breath._ Shego fought off a shudder. Instead, she made her way to Kim and kneeled down by her. She reached over and brushed some hair from her face. Looking around to make sure no one was around; Shego leaned down and planted a kiss on the young girl's forehead.

"I'll see you around Princess."

Shego then stood up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**How rude of me! No Author's note at the beginning? Oh well, here it is now. Hopefully, this story is on its way to being good. I know I made Shego a killer, bad me, bad! But this is an idea I've had for a little while. It will be completely explained soon, that is if you stick with me.**

**Anyhoo, as always, enjoy and review!**

* * *

When she woke up, her head hurt tremendously. _What happened?_ Kim attempted to sit up but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Looking for the source, Kim turned her head. She was surprised to see the head of Global Justice looking back at her.

"Doctor Director?"

The older woman wanted to smile at her like a mother would do to a child, or perhaps how a person who knew so much would smile at someone who was on their way to that same knowledge. Instead, she went on as usual for business. "Kimberly, you had a fight with Shego. She got away, but don't fret. While you two fought, she seemed to have dropped the device Drakken had sent her after."

Kim groaned as she sat up from the gurney she was on and put a hand to her forehead. "Shego got away? Man, what did she do to me?"

Doctor Director looked at Kim in slight sympathy. She knew how it felt to be kicked in the head by Shego. That woman had seriously strong legs. Betty got to find that out after having the audacity to say Shego loved the young hero out loud. The fight was long, but in the end, Shego won with that damn kick of hers. "Shego managed to cuff you on the head with a powerful kick."

The downed hero lightly shook her head and blinked away the dots from her vision. "How do you know that happened?"

"There was a security tape. Shego knocked it down before she left, so it's unclear how long she was here for. We think that she wanted to be sure that no one saw how she escaped." _Or how softly a kiss she gave Kim._ "Right now, we have the tape at the lab trying to find what we can on it." _Actually the tape is in my office as possible blackmail to keep Shego in order. And teach her not to ignore orders to come to my office._

Kim nodded slowly. "Alright. Since everything is sorted out then, I guess I could call Wade. . . " She trailed off as Doctor Director held up a hand. "Do not worry Kimberly. I will have Will take you home. Global Justice has done all it can here." Doctor Director looked around and spotted Will intently looking at a speck on the ground, evidence of Shego's brilliant flame, and with a frown on his face.

"Du! Escort Ms. Possible home!" _Betty smiled on the inside as she came up with a little plan._ When Will Du came up to them Betty turned towards him. "Once she's home, I'd like for you to check on our senior agent and her mission."

Immediately, Will bristled at the mention of Shego. Betty and Kim weren't unaware of the action. It was what Betty expected. Going along with her plan, Kim's interest peaked. An agent higher than Will? Who was this person?

Will sighed. "Yes Doctor Director." His frown went deeper as he leaned towards his commander. "However, is it really necessary to check on _that_ particular mission?"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Betty could see Kim leaned forward subtly. "Of course Will. The mission is dangerous and I have high hopes of the findings."

Again, Will sighed. After all, it was no secret how much he detested Shego. In fact, he hated her all the more now that she now stood at a rank higher than him. "Of course, Doctor Director." He turned towards Kim, frown still on his face. "Come Ms. Possible, our ride is just outside."

Just as the two reached the door, Doctor Director had yet another thought. "Agent Du. On second thought, allow me to take Kim home. I'd like to speak with her."

_Not another offer to join GJ._ Kim hoped. Will nodded curtly. "What would you have me do instead?"

"Check the missions for me and tell her I want to talk."

Will raised a brow. "Do you think she'll call?"

Betty smirked. She knew exactly how to make Shego call. "Tell her that I'm talking to Kim."

"Kim?"

The director fought the urge to roll her eye. "Yes Will, tell her that I will be speaking to Ms. Possible."

"But how-"

"Just do it, Will."

"Yes, sir." He saluted and jogged toward his own jet. Once he was out of their sight, Betty turned to Kim.

"Shall we, Kimberly?"

Kim gave her a small smile. "Sure."

* * *

Inside Betty's personal jet, despite being up in the air speeding away, it was quiet. Betty had yet to talk and Kim was too afraid to ask. She was also occupied thinking of what 'secret' mission GJ had going on. If it was so secret, Doctor Director wouldn't have mentioned it while she was around. Did she believe Kim to be _that_ out of it? Or . . . did she want Kim to hear?

"I know you're wondering why I offered you the ride." Betty started. She did not look toward Kim, and she didn't have to. She knew she had Kim's attention. "Don't worry. I'm not offering the spot GJ has for you, yet. Instead I would like some input."

_Input? This just got awkweird. Why would the head of Global Justice need my advice? What knowledge could I possibly have to give? Unless. . . _ "Is this about Shego?"

Surprised, and also amused, Betty simply raised a brow. "What led you to that conclusion?"

Now put on the spot, Kim wondered herself why Shego had come to mind. "Uhm… you see. Uhm." _What do I say?_

"Kimberly?"

_Hold on . . . got it!_ "I'm the only one who can keep up with her. I think we both know that she's also the most dangerous woman out there."

"Most wanted in 24 countries now, most successful crime rate, and most dangerous woman in the world. You know, it's actually argued that she is _the_ most dangerous person in the world."

"Okay. . . is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Inside her head, Betty weighed the consequences of what she had intended on doing. The pros: Kim may one day fully join her ranks and maybe take over as head of Global Justice. Shego may be happier. Finally, her friend, yes she considered Shego her friend now, did not have to continue her life as a criminal. Kim Possible in Global Justice meant that there was no need for Shego to be with Drakken. That meant that Shego could leave GJ if she wanted or even join a team with Kim.

She liked the options. There was nothing wrong with them. It almost led her to talk to Kim. However, Betty forced herself to think of the cons. Kim may not even care about Shego in the slightest. This was a huge gamble. Once Shego found out, she would have her head in a heartbeat, and then she would make sure to take that heartbeat away. That pain that Shego may feel would lead her to turning completely evil and possibly ruling this world.

One side seemed great, the other frightening. Was there any way to manipulate this scenario into what she wanted without doing so directly? Hmm. . .

"What do you think of Shego?" Betty asked.

The teen's mouth dipped into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed. What did she think about the green and black woman? She was incredibly skilled for one. She had great hair, a second thing about her. Powers that were so dangerous, and yet had never hurt her. . . Powers that came from a rainbow comet. . . There really wasn't much Kim could say.

"I think she has incredible skill."

"Anything else?" The one eyed agent asked, prodding the young girl.

"She used to be a member of Team Go along with her brothers, until she quit and became evil. Since then, I assumed she was with Drakken."

"Kimberly, I didn't ask what you knew about her. I asked what you thought about her."

"What I think?"

"Yes, Kimberly. I am speaking English, correct?"

"You are, but. . . " _Why is she asking me all these questions when she never answered mine?_

"I'll admit that this all must seem quite odd to you. But as it is said, 'there's a method to my madness.'"

Slowly, the jet descended. Since she was about to be home, Kim didn't respond. Instead, she let her thoughts once again linger on Shego. Did she commit some horrible crime? _I mean why else would Doctor Director be asking about her?_ That didn't seem right however. Shego committed crimes all the time. They were criminal in nature, yet no one ever got hurt. Shego was a thief, no doubt about it. The only thing that earned her title of "World's Most Dangerous" were her skills and determination to win. No one got in her way, ever. Not even the great Kim Possible.

"I know I was to take you home; however I'd like it if we could talk." Betty said as the jet hit the ground. "This will only take a few minutes, I promise. I only want to talk about. . . "

"My taking a position here at GJ?" Kim cut her off in slight annoyance. Why didn't this woman understand? _Global Justice is not where I want to be!_

Betty sighed. "Yes, Kimberly. Eventually, you will have to make the choice." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she thought of her plan. "You cannot continue as an amateur globetrotter forever. There will be a time where people will not appreciate your presence. Global Justice can help to prevent any animosity you may come across."

Already, Betty Doctor Director had made her way out of the jet and was waiting on Kim. "Just a few minutes of your time. That's all I ask."

_This will be the last time we talk. I'll make sure of that._ "One condition."

"Name it." Betty fought the triumphant smirk from appearing on her face. She was actually going to do her plan!

Kim stood out of the jet and landed neatly beside the head of Global Justice. "I decide when I've heard enough and this is the last time you will approach me. Any decision I make here, sticks for the rest of my heroing days."

This time, Betty let her lip curl slightly up. Her plan was enough to make Kim stay. She would be sucked in by her curiosity and like for Shego. . . hopefully anyway. "Agreed. Now, if you would, follow me."

Inside the huge office, Kim was allowed in first. She took the chance to take in the room. On one side, there was a large window that nearly took up the whole wall. The other two sides of the room were filled with large bookshelves that were filled with books themselves. There was also an extremely comfortable looking couch in front of the last wall of the room. She then noticed the desk; she imagined it was made with only the best wood. One it, were several knick knacks and various folders overfilled with paper. To her amusement, a button with "KP" on it was on the desk and another button with "Shego Rockz" was set right beside it.

"A gift." Betty said when she saw what Kim had been looking at. Kim nodded and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. To her surprise, Betty did not sit at her desk. Instead, the woman sat in the other chair beside her. Shocking her further, the older woman frowned deeply and slouched.

"Kimberly. I've brought you here to ask for your help. Global Justice has fought as hard as it could for so long. Yet, to no avail. As you probably don't know, there are so many criminals in the world. And where there are criminals, there are organizations and crime lords."

Kim nodded to show that she was following.

"In order to fight it, we have sent many agents undercover. That however almost never succeeds. We've lost a great deal of agents that way. So I took it upon myself to ask an old friend an extremely old favor. Before I get into that. . . " Doctor Director sat up straight and looked Kim in the eyes. "If Shego quit, there would be no Drakken. If there were no Drakken, there would be no Monkey Fist or Duff Killigan. Without them, there are no supervillains. Right?"

"Right." Kim agreed. _Where is she going with this?_

"A domino effect that would be most beneficial. For us, of course. Our resources and money would go straight to taking down those more evil and far more dangerous criminals. However, without the supervillains, where does that leave you?"

"Uhmm. . . A normal teen?"

_She is still so young. . . _ Betty thought. "Kimberly, it leaves you open to join Global Justice and help make this world a better, safer place."

"Doctor Director, with all respect-"

"With all respect Kimberly," Betty cut her off. "Our organization could use your skill. If only for this one time. The one we have targeted now is the current leading force of the criminal world. Their money comes from trades."

"Like spice trades?"

Betty hesitated. _If she is this naive, am I right to include her?_ "Sex trades, Kimberly. Human trafficking, drugs, all the horrible things in this world. If we bring them down, the whole criminal world will have taken a huge hit that will take a long time to recover from." She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Kimberly, if you dropped the hero business for a short while, you could help us tremendously. The hero business might not even be there for you after this."

"How long would this take?"

Betty shrugged. "I honestly can't say."

Kim shook her head slightly. "I can't just leave it all behind. Without me, who knows what could happen? You said it yourself; my heroing is mainly due to Shego. If I can't stop her, she could take over the world!"

A sly smile came over Betty's face. It was now time to put her plan in motion. "What if I could _personally_ guarantee that Shego will do no such thing? What if I told you that I knew for a fact, that she won't do that?"

The teen hero looked at Doctor Director suspiciously. "How could you possibly guarantee that?"

Betty leaned in and gave Kim a smirk. "Shego and I have become quite close. I just happen to know what leverage to use when it comes to dealing with her. Fortunately, this leverage works for you as well."

Kim scoffed. "And that would be?"

_Time to go all in._ Betty thought. "You like her and she likes you. If you join us, Shego will quit working with Drakken, I know she will. That means you can be together since she is no longer really considered a criminal. She is a Global Justice agent. For you, that means being with her will gain you no judgment whatsoever. This decision benefits everyone."

For a few minutes, Kim sat in silence. Her deepest secret had just been revealed and thrown in her face. Then again, her secret was out and she wasn't afraid. Shego felt the same. She wasn't a criminal! Technically anyway. She was an agent of Global Justice! How in the world did that happen? When did it happen? If it were true, why is Shego still with Drakken?

"I-"

Betty frowned as she heard a beep through the communicator in her ear.

"_Sir, it's Shego."_

Betty smiled even more now. She held up a finger towards Kim. "I have to take this, excuse me." She stood from her chair and walked over to the window of her office. "Thank you for telling me Du. Now, tell her to come straight to my office."

"_She's injured Sir. If it were another agent, I'm sure they would have. . . been out of commission by now. . . forever."_

"Where is she now?" Concern came from her voice as she leaned forward and farther from Kim, who now was curiously looking at her back.

"_I-" _She heard Will sigh. _"She disappeared as soon as she came back."_

_Oh no._ "Will? Did you tell her Ms. Possible was with me?"

"_Yes Sir. You told me to do so and I did."_

"Oh my god." Was all Betty got out before her door burst open from a powerful kick. In the doorway stood, if you could call it standing, was Shego. She wore the jumpsuit all GJ operatives were issued, however hers had been modified to fit her personality. It was much tighter than assigned, hugging her like a second skin, accentuating each and every glorious curve of her body. Of course, it was green and black, a trademark Shego would never give up. If she had been here on a normal day, Shego wouldn't have been bleeding all over. Her uniform wouldn't have tears and rips all over. Furthermore, Shego wouldn't have been struggling to stay up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Betty shouted as she rushed over to Shego. Kim, who had been shocked into her spot, stood and rushed over as well. Despite her shock, Kim did what she always did; she helped.

Shego moaned as they helped her onto the couch Betty had in her office. "Ugh. . . damn mission. . . Fucking debt to society!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Shego, tell me what happened."

The downed agent cracked open an eye and looked at her superior. "I got ambushed. Someone knew Global Justice would be checking in on them eventually."

The leader of Global Justice stopped for a second. "How did they manage to hurt you? How could anyone manage a hit on you? The only ones who ever did was Warmonga and. . . " She trailed off as she looked at Kim. The young teen met her gaze, she looked slightly embarrassed but she didn't say anything.

"Bets. . . " The one eyed leader looked back at Shego. The thief looked so tired, yet her eyes showed she was wide awake and afraid. She reached up and gripped Betty's arm in a vice. "They knew. Either they've been watching Global Justice, or someone here spilled the goddamn beans. I'm hurt real bad. If people didn't know I was here working for you, I could've taken them. But someone did." Her grip loosened and her eyes fluttered. "Don't trust anyone else here you wouldn't trust with your life. This. . . this is a . . . serious. . . problem. . . _ Iskateli voyny i krovi._" The woman's breathing slowed as she slipped in the complete bliss of unconsciousness.

Betty watched her friend as she slept. After a few minutes, after catching the sight of Kim's hand on Shego's, Betty looked back up at Kim.

"Well? What do you say?"

The redheaded teen did not look back up at her. Instead, she kept her gaze on Shego. Ignoring Betty's presence, she reached up with her other hand to brush some of Shego's hair aside. She let her hand linger for a second before pulling it away.

"I'll join."


	3. Chapter 3

_What the fuck hit me?_ Shego groaned as she attempted to sit up. As she opened her eyes, she could tell that she was in a hospital. More specifically, she was in the medical wing of GJ headquarters. _Somebody is going to die._ Those who knew her now knew how much she hated anything dealing with the medical world. She had seen the inside of a hospital far too often.

After a series of tries, Shego managed to stay upright. She thought back to what she remembered.

* * *

Leaving Kimmie had been hard. Especially since the poor girl was unconscious. _I can't believe I did that to her._ She felt bad that she couldn't go back and stay with the girl until she woke up. Her damn Cyclops of a boss needed her. As it would turn out, Shego would return to the same place as her last mission. Little did she know they were prepared for her. No, they were waiting. There were really two options that Shego had. One; some unlucky bastard, who if Shego ever found him would die painfully, had told the target that Shego was coming. Two; these guys were even worse than they had originally thought. If they managed to take down Shego, it meant that they were probably watching GJ themselves.

When she left the lab, Shego had simply walked outside and hopped into her hover car. She ignored Betty's order and simply left for her mission. While it drove her there, she dressed and prepared for her mission. For each mission she went on, Shego had a routine. First, she would completely shut out the world. What she was planning on doing was the worst thing possible. She was a killer, a murderer. After shutting off the majority of herself, leaving the killer, Shego would then dress and gather her knives and guns, checking each detail almost religiously. Once that was all done, Shego would pull up a picture of Kim on her pda and gaze at it. By that time, she was usually at her destination. Before leaving it, Shego would set it down, pick up her gun, and apologize to Kim. She knew Kim would never want a killer as a partner.

Her usual routine went without a hitch. She landed the hovercar a good distance away from her destination in a little cave. The area she had been sent to was covered in snow and mountains. When Betty had first given her the place, Shego thought the people here were mad! Who would want to be here? But then again, for an evil organization, this place was pretty smart. It was cold, abandoned, and you seriously had to know where you were going to find this place.

Like the mission she had earlier, Shego walked for miles until she was at a good vantage point. It wasn't the same place however. Shego thought it would've been dumb to go back. Instead she was a little higher and this time had more cover since there were trees. She laid on the ground and set up her sniper. Betty had told her "Recon". Shego understood that there was really no need to set up her sniper. To be honest though, Shego preferred looking through the scope of a weapon than looking through a pair of innocent binoculars.

It was pretty much the same as the last time she was there. That made her worried. There should've been more security considering the fact that Shego had killed three of the head of security.

Shego thrummed her fingers against her gun. Something was very wrong. She felt that she should leave. These people had to know something was up. Now they were waiting. For her? Maybe. She wasn't going to stick around to find out though. Standing up, Shego gathered her gun, took it apart, and put it in its little case. Just as she turned around, she was hit across her temple and fell to the ground.

* * *

When she awoke, she felt restraints on her wrists, and saw that she was alone in a dark room. A single lamp hung from the ceiling. To her annoyance, it swung back and forth, back and forth. Having a feeling that some unfortunate thing might happen, Shego rolled her shoulders as much as she could. In order to prepare her for such situations, Betty had pushed her to her limits with various kinds of torture. To her shock and embarrassment, Betty had found her limit. It was sickening how she broke in front of the older woman. It was for the best. That was what Betty said anyway. In this sector of GJ, agents were tortured or killed. Since she joined them, Shego had to prepare.

A door opened, creaking and hurting Shego's ears, and a silhouette of a man could be seen. By now the lamp had finally stopped moving and its light only reached the shoes of the man.

"Afternoon, Miss. I hope you've enjoyed your little nap."

Shego smirked and leaned back in her chair she was tied to. "It was alright. I do love getting sleep. Busy girl like me needs it."

The man chuckled and began to circle her. He maintained his distance about the circumference of the lamp's light. Always, his shoes were only visible. From what she could tell, there was some blood on his shoe. _Did that bastard kick me unconscious?_ _Damn._ She looked to her left as he continued to talk. "I must admit you seem like a very brave girl. Or perhaps you are stupid. Returning to the same place in a week? After killing some of my men?" He chuckled, sounding slightly impressed? "You are very brave indeed. I could use someone like you on my team."

Her attention was about 75% on the words he was saying. 25% was on figuring out his accent. Definitely, it was European but not German or French. Maybe it was Russian, or even Ukraine. To figure it out better, Shego tried to keep him talking. "I'm not really brave. I just don't get scared." Her voice was clear and she retained her calm. If she was frightened, she didn't show it.

Suddenly, the man's light footsteps stopped. Unfortunately, he was behind Shego, the only place she was unable to see no matter how much she moved. One step, then another, and one last one, and he was right behind her. She flinched when he gathered some of her hair and moved it away from her neck, baring it to the cold air of the room. "Don't get scared? Are you sure about that?" He voice was silk and flowed right to her ear; his breath was warm on her neck. She fought the urge to shiver.

"Damn right I am."

He smiled and placed a kiss on her neck. She turned her head away in disgust. That only caused him to laugh. "You are quite the woman. Yes, I think I have the best place for you." He kept his head in the side of her neck and let his hands run down Shego's arms. Then he ran them back up to her shoulders. He lightly squeezed them. "You are very strong, incredibly skilled. So what do you say? A spot on my team gives so much. Money, power, anything you so desire."

Shego wanted to roll her eyes, but she was scared to. This man seemed calm and, to her shame, attractive and seductive. His calmness was icy and Shego couldn't think of the proper way to deal with him. Maybe her own seductive skill could help? She let out a low throaty laugh. "I can only imagine your employment would..._benefit_...me in ways better than my current boss. Money, power, sounds great to me. What would I have to do? I'm a thief at heart; money catches my attention no matter the source."

His hands began to move down to her collarbone, which his lightly traced. Shego felt her heart begin to race. Hopefully, the man couldn't feel it. His hot breath washed over her neck as he spoke. "Being in charge can be so hard. Perhaps you can relate? I know about your past Shego. Forced leadership because your brother was a fool. You left, so that shows me a position in leadership in not for you. Then for years you were on your own as a skilled thief. That part of your life interests me a great deal. My men are all killers. They are sloppy and it all ends in a bloodbath. Personally, that does not bother me. That has become our signature. The only thing that bothers me is the fact that no one can be silent. So perhaps you can assist me in that area."

Shego let a smile cross her lips. "I'm not surprised you've heard of me. It's not every day your family gets hit with a comet and lives. Being a thief is easy. You give me the right price and I'll steal anything you want."

Suddenly, he pulled his hand away from her and yanked her hair back. She let out a gasp of pain as her head was snapped back, her neck bared for all to see. "If only it were that easy, _Zelenyy_. (Green one) How can I be so sure that you won't try to trick me and give me up to Global Justice?"

"I-"

"You will." He nodded as though talking to a sad child. "I know you will. Which is why I propose a game."

"A game?" _This guy must have some loose bolts or something._ "What kind of game?"

"The game of _koshki-mishki_. Or how you say, Cat and mouse? Yes. That is it. I will play the role of mouse, for now. You shall do your best to chase me, bring me to justice. After all, I believe you are the only one who will be able to uh, keep me on my toes? Yes. That's it." He sighed dramatically and let go of Shego's hair and stroked it. "The English language is so fun to learn. Confusing at first, but I have been speaking it for quite some time now. Do you think I'm doing a good job?"

Out of nowhere, a chair had appeared in front of her and now the man sat in it. To her surprise, he had blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes. He was quite the looker and if she hadn't been facing possible death and he wasn't crazy, he would've been a man she jumped into bed with. He wore a black button up shirt, the top few button open revealing fine skin and muscle. His pants were dress pants, and not the cheap kind. Shego assumed his clothes were made from the best Italian suit makers. _So, I have it figured he's definitely Russian and has money. He is the leader of the notorious Russian gang, Iskateli voyny i krovi. Seekers of Blood and War. This was serious._ No one knew who the leader of the group was. There was no question they existed. Everyone in the world knew. They were a group no one should mess with or even get involved with. _And here I am. Great._

"No comment? Have I left you star struck? I know I am attractive, many women have told me such. It is not often _I_ find someone so attractive. Your good looks are the only reason I am talking to you and not one of my men."

"I'm flattered. And yeah, you're not bad looking. As for your game? I think I could take you on. If it weren't for earlier engagements, paying back society for all the wrongs I've done, I'd join you in a heartbeat. So you're on. Let me go back to my team and start to plan. Maybe even get some rest; I want to look my best for the game."

The man in front of her laughed and slapped his knee. He gave Shego a bright smile. If it weren't for the cruel glint in his eye, Shego would've relaxed. "_Zelenyy_, I cannot let you go without showing you how strong my side is."

He stood from his chair and walked right up to Shego, caressing her cheek. His voice dropped to a whisper. "It has been so long since I've had the _pleasure_ of having a woman as my company."

Shego turned her face away and shut her eyes. _Betty's goddamn training better help me live through this!_ The man continued to smile and forcefully made Shego look at him. "After a little talk, you will be let go. I will not follow you. Instead, I will wait for your next move. I promise it, my _zelenyy_."

That was the last thing he said to her.

Maybe it was hours, maybe it had been days. The blonde man, whom Shego still did not know the name of, had chained Shego up so that she was standing. For his amusement, he then showed her his "skill" and proceeded to beat, cut, and even burn her. Due to some drug he had given her while she was out, Shego couldn't fight back. She could barely stand. The drugs had kicked in as soon as she stood up. According to him, that was how the drug worked. Shego had been both impressed and scared.

When he was done showing off his skill, Shego had been delirious with pain. Blood ran down the left side of her face, there were cuts everywhere on her body, her uniform barely covered her. Gently, he had unchained her and led her to a cot that was in the room. He laid her down and sat by her, holding her hand. His other hand brushed some of her hair back as he talked to her in a soft tone. "You are incredibly resilient. I look forward to the time when you lose our little game. I will make you my prize. To better encourage myself, I think I'll have a little taste of victory."

He then loomed over her and to her shame, anger, and fright, he took her.

* * *

True to his word, as soon as she could stand on her own, he let her go. Of course, he was there to give her a parting kiss. Thankfully, it was on the cheek. Anything other than that, Shego would've died right there.

She made it to her hovercar, barely standing and immediately went to Betty. This was big and needed to be between people she and Betty trusted.

When she got there, she remembered that Will had said Betty was with Kim. The thought sent her running through GJHQ. Betty could not ask Kim to join. Not now! It was far too dangerous. Now was war. Kim would probably get killed. Shego couldn't let that happen.

By running to Betty's office, Shego drained what was left of her strength quicker. She got out what she could to Betty before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim sat by the hospital bed for hours on end. After agreeing to join with GJ, Shego had been taken care of. No matter what needed to be done, be it signing a contract with Betty or getting briefed on this new enemy, Kim ignored it all and followed Shego. Thanks to her fast healing, all that needed to be done was bandage or stitch her wounds close. The only issue however, Shego wouldn't wake up. It had been two days. All this waiting had begun to weigh down on Kim.

At times, Betty came in to check on Shego. She only stayed for a few minutes at a time, but Kim could see that she did care for the thief. Now was one of those visits.

"Kim." Betty sighed. The girl showed no response and only continued to hold Shego hand. "We need to start briefing you. This is unlike anything you've ever faced."

"I'm going to wait until she is awake."

"Kim..."

"Doctor Director." Kim said firmly, cutting her off. "I will wait. A few days never killed anyone. Shego is the reason I joined and Shego will be the reason I start."

The older woman stopped the sigh that was bound to escape. This was going slower than she had hoped. It was already going wrong. Shego shouldn't have gotten hurt. More importantly, their enemy shouldn't have been the Russian gang. This made matters dire. For all she knew, a bloody war was about to begin. People would die, that was for sure. People would be hurt and lost, certainly. Hopefully, they would come out victorious.

"I'll give you two more days. If Shego hasn't wakened up yet, you will start. I won't let this slide. I'll even have Will bar you from this room." She wondered, briefly, whether or not she should tell Kim what the doctor had told her about the reason Shego wasn't waking up. To the doctor, it was clear what happened. Shego went through something that traumatized her. Betty thought it couldn't be the wounds; Shego was too strong for that. After all, if anyone should know, it was her.

Betty looked over at the girls' joined hands. Kim had made no move to show that she heard Betty. She just continued to watch Shego. No... Kim didn't need to know. Shego would hate her if she told Kim. So, Betty decided to leave the two fghters, silently hoping Shego would wake up soon.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Shego..."

"I said I don't want to talk about it! And you can't make me." Shego hissed.

Dr. Amelia Eckert sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Never in her time with Global Justice had she had a patient as stubborn as Shego. "We don't have to, not yet. You've only just woken up three days ago and this is our second session." The doctor switched which of her legs were crossed and leaned back more into her plush chair. "Why don't you pick something you do want to talk about?"

When Shego didn't immediately snap back, Amelia thought she was getting somewhere. Shego wouldn't look her in the eye though. Instead, she sat in her chair with her knees brought up to her chest. Even though her body faced Amelia, her face was turned so she could look out the window. The view she had wasn't real however. It was a hologram due to GJHQ being mainly underground.

"Whatever we talk about goes to no one... am I right?" Shego asked. Her voice lacked its usual menace. It was soft. It made Amelia think she was getting somewhere.

"Of course. This is only between you and me."

Still not looking at her, Shego nodded. The seconds, then minutes ticked by as Amelia patiently waited. She wouldn't make the same mistake she did in their last session. All she did was ask simple questions. Shego had continuously snapped at her before storming out. This time, Amelia would wait and let Shego lead. After a good 10 minutes, Shego started to talk, still in her closed off position.

"I don't know where to start." Shego said.

Amelia leaned forward in her chair. If it had been a regular patient, she would've given them a squeeze on the arm for support. But it was Shego and Shego did not like to be touched. "Start wherever you want. Your childhood, your first love, your favorite books, anything or nothing in particular. This will allow us to work our way up to what happened."

Shego sighed. She closed her eyes and started to talk.

"I was never really a fan of the color red. Or pink, for that matter. Green was always my favorite. Pair a good neon green with black, and you could make anything sexy." Her small smile turned into a frown. "But then, I started to hate the color, both of them. You probably know when that was. In all honesty, my life turned to shit after that. My brother wanted us to be heroes, I didn't. Simple as that. He claims I liked all things evil, but I just wanted to be...free. There was all this pressure. Even before the comet. I always had to do well in school, on the outside I was an all A student. On the inside, I wished desperately that I would die." Her voice trailed off. Amelia took her shot.

"When did those feelings change?" Her voice was soft, soothing.

"I left the team. For a while, I built up my own reputation. If someone wanted protection, they'd call me. If they wanted something stolen, I'd be the girl to call. It was incredible to have that freedom."

"How does Drakken tie into this?"

"He was the easiest person to work for and he paid the most."

Amelia smirked. "That's it? What made you choose to work for only one man? What of the freedom?"

"I was tired of hopping around. Drakken meant a stable income and well honestly? He's harmless. Working with him is easy and I never have to worry."

_Okay...she'll either kill me or hit me for this..._ "You worried during the Diablo incident though. Right?"

Not what she expected... Shego merely tensed. Amelia could see her biting her lip. "I never wanted to hurt Kim."

One of Amelia's eyebrows rose. _Did I mention Kim? How interesting._ "Kim? And why not? She's your enemy; your greatest rival. In the end, you wanted to defeat her. The Diablo incident almost made sure of that."

Shego clenched her fists. "That shouldn't have happened. Drakken went way past the line."

"Hmm. Why do you think that? Pardon me for saying this, but I thought you were evil. Kim being down for the count would give you even more freedom."

Finally, Shego put her legs down and away from her and looked at the doctor. Her glare was full of anger. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and her fists were once again showing her anger. Amelia only let an eyebrow rise in a silent challenge. And not one to back down, Shego went off. "No one should _ever_ be hit that low. No one. After I found out, I was so shocked. I wanted Drakken to fail, but there was no way to help Kim without betraying Drakken. I'd never betray him. Betrayal is a disgusting thing." Shego spat out with a grimace. "Kim hurt me real bad after our last scuffle back then. I deserved it. I don't hold her responsible at all. If I had been in her shoes, I would've done the same."

"You care for her, don't you?"

Once again, the pale skinned woman looked away from her. "I've fought her for a very long time." She said in a quiet voice. "Eventually, after knowing someone for as long as I've known Kim, a bond forms. What kind of bond? Well, I need more time to figure that out." She let loose a crooked smile.

Amelia wrote some things down and with a click of her pen, she smiled at Shego and sat up. "This was an excellent session, Shego. I look forward to the next one. We'll continue to work up to your trauma, or even earlier if you feel comfortable with it."

Shego also smiled, more like smirked. "So we're done for today?"

When Amelia nodded Shego hopped out of her seat. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" Before the doctor could utter another word, Shego was out.

* * *

Kim met her in the cafeteria. The younger girl looked so distracted, which allowed Shego to sneak up on her. She had initially wanted to scare the girl, but as she got closer, she realized that she simply wanted to be close to Kim.

"Hey Princess." Shego said as she slid into the booth opposite of Kim.

Said girl gave her a dazzling, if not relieved smile. "Shego."

_Ah. I love it when she says my name._

"How was the session?"

Shego sighed dramatically and acted out fanning herself. "My oh my, it was just terrible."

The redhead laughed at her antics, causing Shego heart to soar. "Shego, I hear Dr. Eckert is one of the best, she deserves your respect."

"Princess, I don't like to talk about my life. It's had more downs than ups and I don't like reliving them."

At that comment, Kim couldn't help the frown that came on her face. Seeing it, Shego gave her a smirk. "Don't worry about it Cupcake. It's the past, there's no use bringing it up now." Then she also frowned. "That's why I hate this therapy shit."

The two fell into a silence. It was accompanied by the soft clatter of other people eating and talking with friends. Thankfully, it wasn't awkward, however as Kim began to dwell on it, it became awkward. Only a few days ago, Shego had been her number one priority to put in jail. She was a villain nothing more. However now… Kim was faced with her emotions spilling out before her. Whenever she tried to rein them in, they slipped through her fingers and only caused more to follow. Whenever she was away from Shego, Kim found herself thinking more and more about her. Did she really like Shego? It was obvious that she loved fighting her. It was always so exhilarating; it made her pulse race and her blood rush. Did Shego ever feel the same? Was Betty telling her the truth?

She quickly glanced at her lunch mate. As she did most of the time, no matter where she was, Shego looked bored. She was leaned back in her seat, her feet crossed and placed on the table. The position she was in showed of her legs, which were revealed by the black shorts she was wearing. Kim wondered what it would be like to hold that leg and pepper it with kisses. _Wait. . .what?_ _I did not just think that._

_Why is Princess blushing like that?_ "Kimmie, what is going on in that head of yours?"

Her princess' eyes widened in shock. _Did she really think I wasn't looking at her?_ _How cute._ "I know I'm hot but damn, I think I see some drool."

Kim blushed and went to wipe at her mouth but stopped herself, glaring at Shego. "I- Nothing. I wasn't thinking about anything."

Shego smirked. "Riiiight. Yeah, okay, I believe you. After all, good guys don't lie."

The younger girl smiled and rolled her eyes. "What I was thinking has no. . ." She almost said relevance however, that would be a lie. Of course it was relevant! "I was just thinking of something Doctor Director had said to me."

The green fighter kicked her feet off the table, they slammed to the ground as she moved and leaned closer to Kim. "Cyclops? Is she hitting on you?" Shego asked with a frown. _I am totally going to kick her ass, boss or not._ "Did she say something totally inappropriate? Do you like her?" _Am I already losing you? Wait a minute. . . what am I saying? I've already lost her. I have no right._ Shego sighed and ran her hand over her face. "Damn it. Never mind, forget I asked. I don't want to know."

"Shego. . ."

The older girl stood up abruptly. "Sorry I asked. I don't need to know! I'll- uh, I'll catch you later." She gave an awkward wave and never looked back at Kim as she walked away.

_What just happened?_ Kim thought.

"Doc! I know you're in there!" Shego yelled as she banged in the good doctor's door. "God, the one time I need her." She muttered under her breath. "Doctor Eckert! Open the damn door!"

When she stopped banging, she listened and heard some shuffling coming from behind the door. The next minute, her doctor opened the door. Amelia was breathless and her face was flushed. Being active herself, Shego knew the reason. She smirked lewdly. "Oh ho ho, the doctor is getting some action! Damn. Am I interrupting?"

Amelia adjusted her clothes and held the door closer to her body. "Shego, whatever it is you need, can it wait till later?" The breathless doctor pleaded.

Before Shego could give her quite clever response, another voice came out. "Amy, come back to me." It was a voice Shego had become familiar with and learned to hate.

Shego's mouth opened in shock. "Is that?"

Amelia's face looked terrified. "I'm begging you, don't say a word."

She pushed past her rudely and slammed open the door. "Cyclops!" Her gaze went red with rage. How dare she do this? To Kim!? "I am going to kick your one eyed ass!"

Betty immediately sat up from the couch she was on. Her hair was a little messed up and her jumpsuit was halfway unbuttoned. Her face was nothing but shocked. Her shock was quickly followed by a red color spreading on her cheeks. "Shego, as your commanding officer, I order you to not say a word."

"Yeah right! To hell with that! What about Kim?!"

This brought both of the doctors' attention. "What about her?" Betty asked.

"I thought that you. . .and her. . ." Shego's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Something you said, it made her blush. So I thought that. . ."

Betty began laughing. She knew exactly what had made Kim blush. Well, she had a hunch anyway. "Did you ask her what I said?"

The glare from Shego gave her the answer. "This is so funny. I only told her why it made sense for her to join. If you really want to know, you should ask her."

"Fuck you Betty."

Betty clucked her tongue and in an overly sickly sweet way, "Aw, Shego, don't be like that. It's not my fault you're too stubborn and afraid."

"Afraid!? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Betty, I suggest you leave her be." Amelia said, ever the peacemaker. Also, she really wanted to get back to her and Betty's special time since she almost rarely saw her lover.

Said lover ignored her advice. She stood up and walked right in front of Shego. "No. She needs to get her head out her ass. Tell the damn girl! She's practically suffering. I don't usually get involved in my agents' personal lives, but for you I'll make an exception. You've become my friend. I want you to be happy." Betty then grinned. "Besides, I happen to know just exactly how she feels about you."

Shego tilted her head curiously as her eyes narrowed. "I already know." _She hates me._

"Oh ho ho, do you? Do you really? Tell me then. How does the great Kim Possible feel about you?"

"Betty-" Amelia warned. She did not like where this was going. It could only lead to one thing. Another one of Betty and Shego's fist fights.

"Amelia, I love you but right now, I need you to put a sock in it." Betty said as she continued to stare Shego down.

Shego exhaled through her nose, then she roughly pushed Betty away as she made her way to the door. "I don't have to take this bullshit. If you want to tell me, then tell me! Don't be a bitch about it!" She slammed the door behind her, leaving the two original occupants of the room alone.

Amelia sighed. "I really wish you hadn't done that. Now she'll probably refuse to talk about Kim anymore."

Betty went over and joined her on the couch. "She talked about Kim?"

"Does it matter? That's not what you really want to know."

The one eyed brunette shrugged. "It could potentially be of some use to me."

"I really wish you wouldn't use things against people. I know you did that with Kim. Which is wrong by the way. You had no right." She then sat up and began to collect Betty's jacket and shoes that were on the floor. "I need to go find Shego. She looked like she wanted to talk before you had to go and piss her off. Besides," She glared at Betty. "I'm no longer in the mood." Hitting Betty's legs off her table, Amelia walked to the door of her office. "I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

Her lover sighed dramatically. "Fine, leave me when I'm in desperate need."

"Oh hush. You'll be fine."

Blowing her fellow doctor a kiss, Amelia left to find Shego.


	5. Chapter 5

_I hate my life. I hate my life. Once again, I hate my life._ Shego stormed away from the Doctor's office, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand over and over again. _How stupid! How embarrassing! Now that one eyed bitch will never let me live this down!_ Shego stopped abruptly and leaned against a wall. The area she had unknowingly stormed into was one that was often abandoned. Not many agents went here, and there really was no reason to. This had once been the center of GJHQ, but that was ages ago when the organization had first started, Betty hadn't even been in charge then. When the organization started to expand, this little area soon got emptier and emptier. For that reason, Shego liked to come here. It was a place where she could think.

However, she didn't want to think. Especially not now. She had made a fool of herself and she was pissed off. There were two things that were probably happening now. One; Dr. Eckert would be looking for her. Honestly, that didn't seem so bad. Shego liked the nice doctor, even though she had only just met her days ago. _Hmmm…Bets and the Doc? Well, well, well, who woulda thunk?_ She didn't even know that Betty swung that way, or played on her team. She didn't even think that Betty dated! _How funny._

The other thing that might be happening, if Amelia was looking for her, Betty might have gone to find Kim. That would lead Kim on a search of her own. Being the skilled person that she was, Kim might find her first. If that happened…well, Shego didn't want to think about it. Besides, she could easily lose the girl in seconds.

To her surprise, she was left alone. No one found her, no one bothered her. Instead, she was free to sit there as long as she wanted. It was hours later when she heard a chime on her watch. She looked towards it and pondered whether or not to answer the call. Figuring that it might be her doctor, Shego answered.

"Yeah?"

"_Shego, I want to talk."_

Shego smirked. "I'm not feeling up to it Doc."

Through the little speakers, Shego heard a soft sigh. _"Look, Betty won't say a word about what happened."_ The doctor tilted her head and shot Shego a threatening glare. _"And neither will you, correct?"_

Her patient nodded and she went on. _"Good. Now, come back to my office and we will talk like you wanted to earlier, alright?"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. Give me five minutes."

"_Alrighty then. I'll see you then."_

Amelia sighed once again as she set aside her communicator. "Kim, I need you to understand something."

Kim sat up straighter on the doctor's couch. She had been asked to stop by, and now she was scared out of her mind. Shego was currently on her way to this very office. Would she still be angry? _She'll probably kill me since I'm here. What was this doctor thinking?_ "Doctor Eckert, I'd like to understand. I thought therapy was secret? No one else is supposed to be here but you and Shego, right?"

The doctor nodded. "Right. However sometimes, people need other people. I want to get Shego across a very big issue for her. Once it's passed, we can move on to the more pressing issues."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Amelia only raised her brow, her expression saying 'Really? Are you kidding me?' The redhead only blushed and looked away. _God, does everyone know how I feel about Shego all of a sudden? Well, Shego doesn't, right?_ Kim, after her blush went away, looked back at the doctor. "Alright, I'll stay. But if Shego wants me out, you can't stop me from going."

"What if you want to stay? What if we're getting somewhere, you're interested and desperate to stay, and she wants you out? She shuts you out, slams the door on you, but you've got a foot in the threshold. What will you do then?"

"I'd leave in a heartbeat. I'd never push her into doing anything she didn't want."

The doctor leaned back in her chair, surprised and satisfied. Oh yeah, they were totally both in love. This could actually work…maybe.

A knock sounded from the door and both ladies stood up. Instead of going to the door, Amelia began pushing Kim in the opposite direction. "Doctor Eckert, what are you doing?" _Aren't I supposed to be staying?_

"Shh. Shego has incredible hearing." Amelia said whispering. "She can't know you're here until the right time." _If she saw you now, she'll most certainly want to kill me._ "I will come get you when the time is right. Now stay in here." With on last shove, Kim was put inside the other room.

Amelia then made her way to the other door and let Shego in. "Welcome back. I do apologize for the last failed attempt of a session. I wasn't expecting you."

Shego laughed and landed herself on the soft couch. "I never thought I'd come here willingly. But I really wanted to talk. Though, now that I think about it, I don't really want to, I don't need to."

"Then why are you here?" Amelia asked as she sat in her "shrink chair" as Betty called it.

Her patient was silent for a few seconds. Her hands were underneath her head as she lied on her back, her feet crossed at her ankles. She looked so relaxed. To the doctor however, Shego's anxiousness could be seen. "Shego, is this about Kim?"

Shego shut her eyes and leaned away from the doctor. Why was she there? _Why did I come here?_

"Anything you say here is protected. This is a safe place for your thoughts and feelings to come out. Once you leave this room, those feelings stay behind and you can lock them back up into yourself. Here, there are no judgments, only an open mind and hopefully a friend who can help. Maybe you don't even need help. Maybe you just need someone to listen."

Once again, Shego sighed. This shit seemed so stupid, but really, who else could she talk to about Kim?

"I'm not sure where it started. It wasn't when we first met, definitely not. She was such a brat then. Her fighting wasn't so bad, but it was still a bit sloppy. She definitely could use some improvement. Eventually, she blossomed. I started to look forward to our fights. Not to beat her, I know I can beat her. And I'm not saying that to brag. I have skills far better than hers and I have had so much more experience. Our fights were never really about beating her; I just wanted to see how much she could improve between fights. Recently, I fight so hard to get close to her. If I seem to be winning, it's usually when I'm pinning her. I love those moments for two reasons. I'm winning and I'm close to her. I can feel her hair, her heartbeat. It's like being in heaven."

"Why haven't you ever told her? Besides the fact that you two are on opposite sides, what's stopped you?"

"I fucked up."

"And how did you manage that?"

"The Diablo Incident. After that," Shego scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Kim never wanted to be my friend."

"Yes." Amelia tapped the top of her pen on her bottom lip. "We established last time that you care for her. Do you honestly believe that she doesn't care about you? You said it yourself, after fighting someone for so long, a bond forms. You have one with Kim. Why can't she have one with you?"

Suddenly Shego stood up and began pacing. "Because! That's when everything changed! Everything!" She shut her eyes and covered her face with her hands roughly. "She was a victim of a seriously god awful plan that hurt her, cut her deeper than any knife could, and I helped! I didn't even try to help her once I knew what it was. I hate myself for it." She stopped and looked at her doctor. "That's why I'm here, you know that right?"

Amelia shook her head. "I felt so bad about what I had done to Kim. I knew that whatever feeling I had for her no longer mattered. I used to think I had a shot with her. I'd leave the life of crime and I would maybe disappear for a while. I'd come back though. I'll always come back for her. Maybe she'd find it in her heart to forgive all the crimes I had committed and give me a chance to show her the real me. We'd fall in love, get married someday, have a little girl…" Shego felt her eyes well up, but she refused to cry. "But now I can never have that. I joined up with Betty because I knew Kim would never love me after the Diablos. She hated me that much was clear with that damn kick she gave me. So when Bets offered a spot as a mercenary, I said okay. My plans changed. Now, I'd work with GJ to repay my debt to society. I have to stay here for six years without any crime. After that, I'm free to happily retire or join GJ officially."

"What about Kim? It sounds like you're on your way to becoming a person who doesn't want anything to do with crime. Why wouldn't that be good enough for her?"

"I'm a killer…" Shego whispered as a tear finally fell. She then slumped against a wall and slid down until she was sitting against it. "I've killed people without so much as a pang of regret. It's only when I think about Kim I realize what I've done, what I've become. She's so perfect, so pure. I can't taint that. I won't." She then pulled her knees up to her chest, as though she was trying to block out the outside world. Amelia was shocked to see the girl's shoulders start to shake. "I'm so broken… I won't be able to protect her ever again. I'm so afraid. That damn bastard ruined everything!"

Amelia got up from her chair and sat down besides Shego. She didn't reach out for her though; she knew Shego had a problem with contact. From what she was seeing, she began to suspect what caused it. "What happened, Shego? You need to let it out. It's eating you on the inside. Let it out and we can fix it from there."

Shego looked up at the doctor and slowly shook her head. "I can't say it. Please don't make me. If I can't even get my head around what happened, how could you? Life has become so fucked up now it's not even funny. What scares me the most is that fact that I can't wait to get my hands around his fucking neck and squeeze the life out of him."

The doctor sighed. Maybe it was time to bring Kim in. Who knew Shego better? "Shego, I'm going to bring someone in who might be able to help." The wounded fighter looked at her in fright and shock. "Don't worry. Everything will still be private; you don't even have to talk to them if you don't want to. I'll leave you alone and step out. If you immediately send them out, I'll come right back in. If not, well, you can always reach me and I'll come running once you're done. Sound okay?"

The raven haired girl nodded and quickly wiped at her eyes as Amelia went to the other room.

"Kim?" She whispered. "Are you ready?"

The teen hero looked solemn as she took a deep breath. All of what Shego said was lost on her. Even though she had been in the next room, she couldn't hear what was said. Despite that, she'd try her damndest to help. "I'm ready."

Now alone, Kim watched Shego as she continued to sit by the wall. The older woman still had her knees to her chest but her head was held high. She was determined to show that she was strong, not weak. Hesitantly, Kim made her way to Shego, getting close enough to see but far enough to still give Shego space.

"Shego?"

Instantly, Shego's head snapped in the direction of Kim's voice. At the sound of her voice, Kim could see the muscles of Shego's arm become tense as she clenched her hands. Was she angry? Should she just go?

"Doctor Eckert thought that I would be able to help."

"Why are you here?" Shego spat out bitterly. She did not need Kim here, not now.

"I told you, Doctor Eckert-"

"Bullshit. She may have asked, but you agreed to come. I want to know why."

Kim looked away from piercing emerald eyes to her feet. Was this a good time to tell Shego how she felt about her? Was this something Shego needed to hear? Wouldn't it just distract her from the 'pressing issues' Dr. Eckert had mentioned? "Kim. I need to know."

"I-"

"You know what? You can't help me. I don't want your help, I don't need your help, and I certainly never asked for it!" Shego stood up, fully intent on leaving the redhead behind and getting as far as possible. But Kim wouldn't have any of that.

She took long strides and caught up to Shego, grabbing her shoulder to stop her. To her shock, she felt the hard floor then pain jarring throughout her back within a second. Grabbing Shego's shoulder was the worst thing she could've done. In a slight panic and instinct, Shego had torn the girl's arm away from her and thrown her to the ground. Shego held Kim's wrist at an angle that caused pain to flow through said arm. She then leaned in threateningly. "When I want to leave, I'm going to leave. You can't stop me from leaving and I swear to god, the next time someone puts their hands on me, they won't ever see that damned arm of their ever again. I'm warning you Kim, don't you _ever_ put your hands on me again."

The pain now felt like her arm was burning. Tears welled in her eyes as the pain only continued to grow. _Where the hell did Shego learn this?_ However, she refused to let Shego intimidate her. "What happened, Shego? Please, tell me."

As if a switch was hit in Shego, she blinked and looked down at her hand where it held onto Kim. Her mouth parted in surprise as she dropped Kim's arm as though it burned her. Kim couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped from her lips. Once it was out, Shego threw herself to the opposite side of the room, trying to protect Kim from herself. Her breathing was hard and she avoided Kim's eyes.

"You need to get away from me, from GJ, anything dealing with me and them. Shit is about to hit the fan and you shouldn't be here for it. Betty asked you to join, and you did. Tell her you take it back." She finally looked at Kim. "Take it back! Leave while you can. These guys we're about to go to war with, they're bad news Kim. The reason I'm so out of it, so dangerous to be around, the last mission I went on, I got to meet them." She looked down and away from Kim. "I'm surprised I made it out. But then again, I'm not. They let me go so I could deliver a message." Shego went and sat on the couch, her gaze still avoiding Kim's. She reached up to the collar of her shirt and pulled it down, revealing her collar bone and the horrible scar beneath it, right above her heart. Even though she wasn't looking at Kim, she knew Kim was looking at her. "He branded me. The fucking bastard. I'm only going to tell you this once, so you better listen."

She sat up and walked towards the door. "GJ kills. Every agent, including myself, has killed at least once in their career here. So understand that when I say this, I mean it." Finally, for one last time, Shego looked Kim straight in the eye. "The next time I see that bastard, I am going to kill him with my bare hands. His last breath will be my pleasure to take. Seeing the light drain from his eyes will be something I'll always remember. Call me cruel, a murderer, whatever. No one brands me and hurts me like he did. _No one._ If you or anyone tries to stop me from accomplishing that, I swear I'll take you down too."

"That's why I want you to stay out of this." Her gaze softened. "I want you to be safe. I don't want you to become tainted from all this bad. I don't know what Betty said to make you join, it must've been huge. Everyone knows she's been trying so hard to get you. You have so much to live for. I don't and that's why I'm here."

Ignoring most of what Shego said, Kim walked right up to her and pulled her into a hug, her arm burning as she did. She felt the taller woman tense but only held on tighter. "I'm so sorry for whatever he did. Killing isn't the answer though. It never is, Shego. We can bring him to justice. And I want to help do that. I want to help you, Shego. I'm doing this all for you. I joined _for_ you. I want to help." Kim pleaded.

Shego put her arms around the young girl softly, carefully capturing the feel of her and locking it into her memory. "Kim, you can't help me. I doubt anyone could." With one hand, Shego tapped Kim's chin, making her look up at her. She gave the girl one of her trademark smirks, although t didn't quite reach her eyes. "You know I like to work on my own. Besides, a bad girl like me doesn't need a good guy like you to watch her back. These guys are in the shadows and baby; I was born in those shadows."

Kim couldn't help but smile at the familiar Shego. Her confident voice, her teasing words, oh yeah. It was official. Kim had fallen hard. "It's funny you say you joined for me. I'm doing all of this for you." _At first anyway. I know I'll never have you_. Unfortunately, Shego couldn't get it through her head that Kim had practically admitted her feelings. "Which is why I want you away from here. I'll take the dangerous things. You just handle world issues and crazy folk, got it? These people are bad news, and honestly? I'm just as bad as they are. I've done things that will probably haunt me forever…"

"Shego," Kim said softly as she worked her way out of Shego's arms. The young girl no longer looked sad, instead she was determined. "It doesn't matter. None of it does. I want to help. You can't stop me from helping. Whatever is bothering you, scaring you, I want to help you get through it. Don't push me out."

Shego scoffed and crossed her arms. "Why do you even care?" _Great, why do I have to be so bitchy?_ "  
I shouldn't matter to you. Shit, I've done nothing but hurt you."

"Cuts and bruises that heal by the end of the day, sore muscles that I realize need more training, hurt pride when I've lost a fight so easily. Nothing has ever kept me out of the game. You've even saved my life before! I-" Kim shut her mouth and took a deep breath. She could feel by the heat in her face that she was becoming flush with anger. Why couldn't she just tell Shego how she felt? _Why can't she just know why I care?_ "Shego…I want us to be friends. I want us to be close someday, but that won't ever happen if you shut me out. Talk to me, please."

The woman with black, midnight hair uncrossed her arms slowly. With every step closer to Kim, she felt her heart break little by little. She reached a hand up and cupped the younger girl's face, her thumb rubbing against her cheek. The smile on her face was almost unstoppable when she felt Kim lean into her touch and close her eyes. "We can never be close Kim. I've done nothing but bad and I don't need to spread that on to you. This heavy burden I have…" _That fucking Russian bastard._ "Is mine alone to hold and carry." _Until I kill him._ "I'm a lost cause. Nothing you say will ever change that."

Kim's eyes shot open as soon as the soft, feather light touch left her cheek. "Nothing? Nothing at all? That's it?" Anger was slowly slipping into as she refused to give up on Shego. "Why do you get to decide that?" She demanded. "I just- Ugh! You frustrate me! Why are you so stubborn? I like you Shego! I want to help and protect you just as you do for me! Who died and made you queen? It seems like you've forgotten who I am." In her anger, Kim had managed to get even closer into Shego's personal space. "I am Kim Possible. I've saved the world multiple times and faced things that only some people would ever dream of. I know all kinds of fighting styles and happen to be masters at them. I can protect myself and others if need be. I'm not a delicate flower that needs tending to, Shego."

For that little speech, Shego felt like she was in a Charlie Brown movie. Most of what Kim had said sounded to her like a trumpet playing some god awful noise. The only words Shego managed to pay any attention to was perhaps the best thing she had ever heard. "You…you like me?" She asked dumbly.

Kim stopped abruptly in her pacing and looked at Shego in shock. _Did I really let that slip out?_ Judging by the small awe filled smile Shego had, her confession really happened.

She took a deep breath and managed a smile. "Yeah, I do. You're the only one who's ever given me a run for my money. You're the only person I can't ever stop thinking about."

* * *

"Should we be doing this?" Amelia asked as she huddled behind her lover who was pressed against the door, a glass cup to her ear. "And also, does that even work?"

"Shhh! I swear Kim just told Shego she likes her."

"Betty, this is wrong. We're invading their privacy."

Betty scoffed. "This is payback."

The doctor rolled her eyes. When it came to Shego, her lover could be very immature. "For what?"

"She interrupted our time together."

"How on earth does this make you two even?"

"Amelia, they aren't fucking each other so this is the best I can do."

"Language."

Betty smiled at her and winked. "You know you love it."

* * *

"We can't be together. I'm all wrong for you."

"Shego, how can you say that when you've never even given this a chance?"

Shego clenched her fists and once again went to the door. "Because Kim, I know what someone like you deserves. You deserves the best, someone who is as good as you are, someone you can go out with and never be judged for. This life is hard Kimmie. It'll be even harder for you because of who we are."

"What if I don't care? Because Shego, I don't. All I know is that I want to be with you."

Anger flashed through Shego as she thought of everything else that was wrong with them. For Kim's sake, she had to. Looking at Kim damn near broke her heart. What she planned to say made her feel even worse. "What about the damn buffoon? How can you say you have feelings for me and yet you're with him! Does he even know you're here? With me? Open your eyes and smell the fucking flowers! We can _never_ be together."

"I don't believe you." _Shego wants me too; I can see it in her eyes._ "Why are you fighting me? It's not Ron, I know it isn't. Tell me, Shego. Why are you fighting?" Her voice was steady, her anger barely concealed. She, like Shego refused to give up. _I know I'm right. I just have to get through to her._ The two girls now stood eyes to eye, one slightly taller than the other. For a few moments, or was it minutes? Time seemed to stop moving. No one said anything. Kim held her ground and continued to stare Shego down. Shego on the other hand couldn't control the tremors going through her body. Her instincts were screaming for her to run and hide, be anywhere but here. But she couldn't find herself moving away from Kim. She was magnetic.

Before she could push Kim out of her way or simply storm away, Kim reached out almost desperately and pulled Shego's lips to her own.

* * *

"Do you think they're going to kill each other? Have I seriously messed things up?"

"Amy, we both know that Shego would never harm Kim."

At the sideways glance from her lover, Betty backtracked. "Okay, Shego would never hurt Kim outside of her job. Better?"

"No." Amelia frowned. She really did feel like this was the worst thing she could've done. Without pressing her face against the door as Betty did, she could still here the muffled yells coming from the room. It sounded angry and harsh. Shego's voice was a dull roar of an angry lion in a cage. Kim's muffled voiced reminded her of a smaller, slightly less angry animal. Maybe she should go in there and stop them…

"I'm going to get them out."

"No!" Betty's arm shot out and held her in her place. Amelia had turned towards her to reprimand her but stopped when she saw the look of shock on Betty's face.

"What is it?"

"I…I think they're getting somewhere!" Betty said with a grin.

* * *

Shego immediately tensed. As she closed her eyes, she dreamt of the summer. The warm kiss of the sunlight on her skin, the cool breeze caressing her. She felt happy, her heart no longer dark. She dreamt of red hair the matched the color of her eyelids against the sun. All too suddenly, the good feelings left her as the red became darker and thicker. Flashes of a dark room lit by a single light clouded her thoughts. She felt the pain of the lashes against her back, the hard hit of flesh, and the burning of her own skin. In her panic, Shego roughly shoved Kim away.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

"Shego-" Kim tried to step closer to take the woman into her arms. _She kissed me back. What happened?_

"Don't!" Shego shrieked out as her eyes shot all around the room, everywhere but around Kim. She couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, couldn't stop the shaking of her hands.

"This is why we can't be together Kim." A shaking hand was held up. "I'm broken!" Her voice cracked and made Kim's heart turn to ice. "I'm so fucked up now I can't even control myself anymore. You're so much better off without me."

Kim went to Shego and knelt down beside her, where she had fallen to the floor in her panic. Her voice was soothing as she spoke to the trembling girl. "Whatever he did to you Shego, it's over. It's over and you're still here."

"Only because he let me go."

"Then all you can do is show him how huge a mistake that was. I know you can beat him Shego. The right way. Show him that he lost the second he let you go."

"The second he touched me, the game was already over Kim. I can't fight him."

Kim firmly held Shego's face in her hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Yes, you can. You're so strong and brave, I have faith in you Shego. I know that in the end, you'll still be here and he'll be behind bars."

"You're wrong Kimmie. This can only end one way." Shego turned her head and avoided Kim's gaze. "I'll go to the ends of the earth to ensure that this ends with my hands around his neck. If that means I die trying, then so be it. I don't intend on living with this more than I have to."

She stood up and still avoided Kim. "I meant what I said. Leave. This isn't the place for you. Go back to Ron and live a happy life, a safer one. Live the life that I could never give you. Just _live_. Promise me that."

"Shego…"

"Promise me!"

Her lips parted in shock at the vehemence of Shego's words. Tears welled in her eyes and one slid down her cheeks as she fully realized that this was rejection. Shego had literately turned her back on her. What she wanted the most in life would never be. _She's telling me to leave! Oh god, why did this have to happen?_ Wiping her eyes, Kim nodded. "I promise."

She saw Shego nod. "Thank you." She whispered in relief. She then opened the door and walked out on the love of her life.


End file.
